A Journey Through the Mind
by HugeAnimefan1
Summary: Akane leaves Nerima. When Ranma goes after her, things go wrong, and he goes on a journey through the mind.
1. Saying Goodybye

Disclaimers: I sadly do not own Ranma ½  
  
A Journey Through the Mind  
  
Chapter One: Saying Good-bye  
  
It was a dark stormy night in the town of Nerima. People are running through the streets with newspapers covering their heads. Though one lone boy at the Tendo Dojo was unconcerned with the rain. The tall, black hair tied in a pigtail, muscular, blue eyed martial artist sat on the porch of the dojo's main house. He smirked out at the falling rain, figuring that the world felt like he did, sad and crappy.  
  
"Ranma, come inside. You wouldn't want to catch cold would you?" A motherly voice called. The boy Ranma just sat and stared. His mind was wandering onto events that occurred earlier that day.  
  
Ranma was walking home from the graduation celebration. He was on the fence as usual, staring down at the figure of his fiancée. She was a short girl, with short black hair, and had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Even if he told her otherwise, Ranma thought she was very pretty. All of a sudden she stopped walking.  
  
"Ranma," she said to him. "Want to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure Akane," Ranma said stunned. She was offering food, and him with his black hole stomach could never refuse.  
  
After buying a couple of burgers, Akane led Ranma to a strange part of the park he had only been to once. It was where he took Akane, after she gave up on loving Dr. Tofu. Akane sat on the stone ledge, which encircled a great oak. She pulled a burger out and began to take small bites out of it. Ranma just plopped himself next to her and took a burger for himself.  
  
"Ranma..." Akane breathed after a while.  
  
"Yeah Akane," he said through bites.  
  
"What do you plan to do now?" She asked, staring at the ground.  
  
"What do ya mean?" He gave her a confused look, but she couldn't see it.  
  
"I mean, are you going to go to collage, get a job, or just go and free load at the house?" She explained thoroughly, still not looking at him.  
  
"Go to collage I guess," he responded, but he was becoming worried. 'What is she getting at?' He thought to himself.  
  
"That's nice to know," she whispered.  
  
"Are you going to go to collage?" Ranma asked. He mentally hit himself afterwards. 'Of course she is!' He yelled at himself.  
  
"Yes. In fact, that's why I asked you to come with me."  
  
"Really? Why was that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Ranma, I've been accepted into Hinata Springs Academy."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma gave her a weird look.  
  
"Yes, it's a great school, with many programs... including martial arts."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?" Akane still didn't look at him, but he could just image the confused expression on her face.  
  
"Well, any school you went to had to have had martial arts, right?" Ranma did a quick save.  
  
"Not really, I could care less. The martial arts were just a perk. It's all about location." Ranma threw her a surprised look. "Ranma, Hinata Springs is in America. I'm going to America tonight."  
  
"You can't!" Ranma said the first thing that came into his mind.  
  
"And why can't I?!" Akane questioned getting angry.  
  
"You have to stay here!"  
  
"Why should I?" She scoffed at the ground.  
  
"Because I'm... your family and friends are here!" Ranma explained. 'Great save Saotome.'  
  
"I can make new friends, and I can stay in touch with my friends and family that I leave behind," she explained.  
  
"And what about... me?" He asked in a very quiet voice that Akane barely heard what it was that he said.  
  
"You... I will miss you, but I need to leave Ranma. I'm not happy here. I'm sick of all the fiancées, and all the fights, meddling parents, unwanted people, and your not making a decision on which fiancée, so I'll make it easier and delete one!" She still wouldn't look at him.  
  
"You think you're the only one sick of the fiancées?! I am too Akane!" He snapped. Clenching his fists in anger.  
  
"You don't act like it," she retorted.  
  
"Maybe I don't, that doesn't mean that I dislike the situation any less than you do!"  
  
"Maybe," Akane mused in a far away voice.  
  
"Let's put that aside for now. What I want to know is why you didn't tell me sooner. Why Akane, why tell me on the night you leave?" His voice had a pleading tone in it, which he only used when begging for food from Kasumi.  
  
"Because... I knew that you would be the only one that could convince me not to go," she whispered.  
  
"Then don't go. Stay here!" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go. Please let me go Ranma, you're all that's standing in my way."  
  
"I'm not going to let you," he commanded.  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"Please just let me! Please!" She pleaded.  
  
"No! That's my final answer!" He shouted. "Look at me dammit, and get it through your thick skull that I won't let you leave!"  
  
"Well it's not your choice! I'm leaving no matter what!" She shouted, finally looking up at him with tear filled eyes. "I may have asked you to let me leave, but your answer isn't going to make my decision. I'm going I would just feel better if you were okay with my leaving! But like always, you have to act stubborn! Well guess what? I'm going and there's nothing you can do about it jerk!" She screamed. The insult made Ranma twitch.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and leave! See if I care! That's all you're good for... nothing! You stupid tomboy!" He shouted back.  
  
"I hate you!" She screamed tearfully as she slapped him. Then she twirled on her heels and ran away from Ranma. Ranma just looked after her retreating form with a hand rubbing his throbbing cheek.  
  
That was the last he saw of her for the rest of the day. Akane spent the rest of it packing... and avoiding him. He just stared at the rain, that's all he did. It started raining when he walked home, he was a girl coming in soak and wet. His face was covered in water and it was a mixture of the rain and his own tears. Kasumi had already had hot water ready for him, and poured it on as soon as he stepped through the door. Then he just made his way to the porch where he just sat and watched the rain. Watched the rain and cried inwardly.  
  
"Ranma, please come in," Kasumi begged, trying yet again in coaxing him into coming inside.  
  
"I don't want to," he muttered.  
  
"But Akane is leaving now, she wants to say good-bye to you." Ranma instantly rose his head up at the comment. He quietly moved to a standing position and walked in a zombie like way towards the front door. There Akane stood, holding a suitcase in each hand. She was just finishing hugging Nabiki.  
  
"You be safe Akane," Nabiki said as she let go, showing her emotions for one of those rare moments when she didn't care if anyone knew she was an average human.  
  
"I will," Akane answered. Akane then turned her attention over to se the dead looking Ranma. She placed her suitcases on the ground and ran over to him. "Good-bye Ranma," she mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"Good-bye Akane," he said in a dead voice. He gently hugged her, though it seemed as if he didn't dare want to touch her body. She slowly let go and walked back to her suitcase.  
  
"Good-bye everyone," she said as she picked up her luggage. She slid the door open and made her way into the rain. As soon as Kasumi closed the door, Ranma looked at it like Kasumi was closing a part of his life that he loved so much off from hi. He fell to the floor as he heard the familiar click of the lock. Kasumi gave him a pitying look, as she turned to face him.  
  
"It's not too late to stop her Ranma," Kasumi commented.  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Then go with her, I know you were also accepted into Hinata springs, I found the acceptance letter in your room."  
  
"I can't go. She's leaving because of me. She's not happy here," he said in a dead tone that worried Kasumi.  
  
"Ranma, you're the only reason that Akane would have to stay. Your school doesn't begin until August. So if you stopped her tonight and maybe spoke with her, then you could talk this through. You could decide whether she should stay, or you should go," Kasumi explained hopefully.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," he muttered in a monotone voice. That was the last straw for Kasumi.  
  
"I am sick of your indecisive ways. Can't you ever make a decision! 'You don't think that's a good idea!' Since when have you ever thought? You're about to let the best thing that ever happened to you walk out of your life! Get off your lazy butt and follow your heart!" She commanded, and pointed a finger to the door. Ranma stared bewildered at her. Kasumi soon became flush after realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry, that was so unlike me. It's just that I've kept quiet during your and Akane's engagement, and I can't stand to just sit on the sidelines while you two leave each other alone and sad," she whispered in a small voice.  
  
"No, you're right Kasumi, I have to go after her," he said in a determined voice, completely changed. He rose up and slid the door open. "I'll be back, hopefully with Akane!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma ran through the streets of Nerima, getting soaked in the falling rain. "Akane!" He would call out ever so often. He squinted, and barely made out the figure of a girl. His heartbeat sped up rapidly, as he walked towards her. "Akane," he breathed, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl whirled around abruptly and Ranma came face to face with... a girl who wasn't Akane. "I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else."  
  
"That's all right," the girl smiled, as she began her pace again. Ranma just stared, grief taking over him. Maybe it was the grief that made Ranma's senses whack, or maybe it was because his mind was more on Akane rather than with his surroundings, but no one ever had the courage to ask him the reason. All they knew was that what happened... happened.  
  
Blazing headlights and the sound of honking finally got Ranma's attention, and when he turned, it was too late. The only thing he remembered was the immense pain he felt when the car made connection against his body.  
  
Ranma opened his eyes to see white light surrounding the blackness around him.  
  
"So this is what it feels like when you die," he murmured, as his eyes closed and the white light swallowed him.  
  
A/N: That's all for now. Not sure if it's good, but hey, if y'all liked it, then review please. Until the next chapter. Sayonara! 


	2. The Beginning of A Journey

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½  
  
A Journey Through the Mind  
  
Chapter Two: The Beginning of A Journey  
  
The sun was shining into a cabin I the forest, and through the window where the rays hit the face of a young male. He began to stir from the light bugging his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal a pair of stormy blue eyes. He tried to move into a sitting position, but felt pain shoot throughout his own body.  
  
"Ow," he moaned.  
  
"Ah, I see that you're awake," a cackle hoarse voice said from next to him. Ranma gently moved his head to look at the source. His eyes widened in both horror and surprise as he saw the person.  
  
"Happosai!" He yelled.  
  
"That's my mane, don't wear it out!" A short old man, dressed in priest robes cackled.  
  
"Happosai, what are you doing dressed as a priest, and where the hell am I?!" Ranma shouted.  
  
"No need to yell my boy, you'll wake my granddaughters up," he said in a hush hush voice. "Now, as far as your questions, I'm dressed as a priest, actually monk to be more precise, because I am one, I thought that would be obvious to any monkey with a brain. Secondly, you're in Jupon the land of awakening," Happosai replied.  
  
"Jupon? You sure you don't mean Japan old man?" Ranma questioned some what confused.  
  
"Watch your mouth sonny!" Happosai shouted as he whacked Ranma upside the head with a fan.  
  
"Ow! That hurt old man!" He barked. "Ow!" He shouted again as Happosai smacked him again.  
  
"Kids these days know no respect!" He exclaimed. "Now do you want to know how to return to your world, or would you rather act like a delinquent and just lay there all day?"  
  
"What do you mean back to my world? Does that mean... what does that mean?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Like always you young'uns don't understand a thing. You were transported to a different world after getting hit by the car. There's only one way to get back to where you belong.'  
  
"Wait! How did you know that I was hit by a car?"  
  
"I am the great priest of Jupon. I know everything that happened to my charges before they are sent to me. I then am given the duty to tell them of the way to get home. But I must warn you that this journey is a difficult one, and you might not survive," Happosai warned.  
  
"I want to go home, I need to go home! Please tell me of the way!" Ranma begged. Thinking of Akane and the way they left things off.  
  
"Okay, first you must drink this," Happosai said, producing out a cup of foal smelling liquid.  
  
"It smells disgusting."  
  
"So. This potion will give you your strength back. If you don't drink it, then you shall have to wait a month for your injuries to heal. Which do you choose, wait a month to heal naturally or drink this, heal instantly and start your journey sooner so you can get home to Akane quicker," Happosai taunted.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll drink that foul smelly crud." Happosai smiled as he moved the cup and tipped it towards Ranma's mouth. He took in a big gulp, and started to squirm as if his tongue began to feel like it was on fire. "H-h-hot!" He shouted, as he leapt up and grabbed the nearest cup he could find, luckily for him it was full of water. He gulped it down hungrily. "I'm cured!" Ranma cheered happily as he hopped from one foot to another.  
  
"I'm glad for you my... Ah!" Happosai yelled, as Ranma's fist connected to Happosai's skull.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since I heard your obnoxious voice," Ranma replied simply.  
  
"Why you..." Happosai began, but was cut off by the sound of an opening door.  
  
"Grandfather Happosai, is everything all right?" A tired voice asked, as a tall female with long flowing brown hair entered into the room.  
  
"Kasumi!" Ranma called out. The bleary eyed girl turned her attention to Ranma.  
  
"Do I know you?" She questioned. Her tired expression changed form tired to confused.  
  
"It's me, Ranma!"  
  
"Ranma... hm Ranma. Sorry I don't know anyone named Ranma. Do you know him grandfather?" She asked towards Happosai.  
  
"Just a new charge of mine," Happosai said, waving her off.  
  
"Oh. Would you like me to make tea and get the others?" Kasumi asked, her smile faltering somewhat.  
  
"Yes please Kasumi dear, and get into your outfits, one of you shall be leaving today," Happosai said, giving her a knowing look.  
  
"Yes grandfather," Kasumi said bowing. She then exited out of the room.  
  
"Why is Kasumi here?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"Her mother and father died when she was young, so I took them in and raised them to help my charges. Now on to the task at hand. The world is made up of six spirits, Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Darkness, and Light. Those same spirits are what make up our mind. Sometimes people get lost and need to find their way. Here in Jupon that way is to collect six shards that make up a portal between worlds. Each shard represents one of the spirits that helped create worlds."  
  
"So I need to find these six shards?" Ranma asked, a little worry rising in him.  
  
"Yes, and it will be difficult, for each shard is guarded by a powerful monster, and each harder than the last."  
  
"So you're telling me that I have to defeat killer monsters just to get some stinkin' pieces of shards ya old goat?!" Ranma yelled.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying Ranma my boy. So do you accept this task?" Happosai asked as he lit a pipe.  
  
"Hey ya old goat, if you're a monk, then why are you smoking?"  
  
"That doesn't matter, are you going to go on the quest or not?" Happosai asked again after taking a puff.  
  
"Yeah, I guess... if it gets me home," Ranma muttered, leaning his palm against his chin.  
  
"Not the enthusiasm I was looking for, but okay," Happosai muttered, blowing some smoke to Ranma's direction. "Girls come in here, I have a job for you!" He cackled. As if they were waiting for his voice, the door slid open and in entered three girls. "Here are my granddaughters. Kasumi," he said, pointing to the tallest girl. She wore a white skirt with a slit up to the thigh, and what appeared to Ranma to be cloth that barely covered her chest and shoulders.  
  
"Hello," Kasumi said, bowing to him.  
  
"Here's my second granddaughter, Nabiki," he said as he pointed at the second girl. Ranma's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw a plump woman who looked the size of two elephants.  
  
"Na-na-Nabiki?!" Ranma stuttered, surprised at the appearance of her. She looked noting like the slim long legged girl he knew.  
  
"Nabiki, change back to your original form," Happosai snapped, upon seeing why Ranma looked surprised.  
  
"Sure thing Happy," a sly sounding voice said. Suddenly the elephant girl was surrounded by smoke, as her face held a pained look of hard concentration. As the smoke cleared, Ranma was glad to see the familiar Nabiki he knew. But his eyes bulged again as he saw her outfit or he guessed to be an outfit. She wore very short-shorts that showed off a great pair of legs. She also had on a top that to Ranma appeared to be a bra that tied around the neck. He felt a head rush come, and the beginning feelings of a nose bleed. "Hey cutie," she whispered in a seductive voice, while running a finger along the length of his jaw.  
  
"Nabiki," Kasumi scowled as she pinched Nabiki's arm.  
  
"Ow! I was just playing!" Nabiki whined.  
  
"That's the charge," Kasumi hissed.  
  
"Oh." Was all Nabiki said, as she lost the playfulness from her face.  
  
"And here's my youngest granddaughter," Happosai said, as he motioned to the third girl. She was dressed in a long blue robe with a high collar that stopped at the bridge of her nose. She also wore a tall black witch's hat; in fact all that Ranma could see of her was her brown eyes. "Come on, introduce yourself," Happosai commanded as he slapped her butt. Ranma watched as anger flashed through her eye.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather," she said as she moved forward. "Hello, I'm Akane," she said as she pulled the collar downward.  
  
"Akane!" Ranma gasped. She looked just as beautiful as the last time he saw her.  
  
"That's what I said," she snapped viscously at him.  
  
"You may pick one of them to go on the quest with you. So you can pick Kasumi, whose skill is cooking; she can cook any enemy for replenishing the strength. Or there's Nabiki, whose specialty is illusions you could say. Or there's dear sweet Akane that's a mage. So which do you choose?" Happosai asked, yet again pointing to each as he named them off.  
  
"I prefer not to have distractions," Ranma muttered, looking away from the girls.  
  
"What was that? My granddaughters aren't good enough for you, is that it?!" Happosai wailed, on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's not what I meant gramps!" Ranma rushed out, not liking the looks the girls were sending to his general direction. "It's just I don't want to waste my time rescuing them. I work better alone," he explained. Though his words didn't receive the desired affect. Instead of kind looks, it seemed that the glares got colder.  
  
"I'll have you know my boy, that my girls are the finest fighters in all of Jupon. They will not be any hassle, in fact it'll probably be them saving your butt rather than the other way around," Happosai snapped. "You need one of them. No girl, no going on the quest."  
  
"Fine! Then you pick one, you should know which ones are the most useful," Ranma waved his hand impatiently.  
  
"Be that way, it'll be your fault if you don't like the one you get stuck with," Happosai grumbled. He looked over at the girls then got an evil glint in his eyes. "Girls, how about you decide amongst yourselves who's going." The three just exchanged uneasy glances at each other.  
  
"How old are you?" Kasumi asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Eighteen," Ranma answered bluntly.  
  
"I don't like gong on these journeys with younger men," Kasumi said. "Nabiki, Akane you two can fight over him," she said as she left the room.  
  
"I went on the last mission, so you can take this one," Nabiki muttered, herself also exiting out.  
  
"But..." Akane tried to protest, but she knew that it was useless.  
  
"Okay Akane, you know the deal, grab your staff and some supplies. You'll be leaving at noon," Happosai explained.  
  
"But that's in an hour!" Akane complained.  
  
"Then all the more reason that you should hurry," Happosai said, taking one last puff before leaving. Akane just turned and glared at Ranma.  
  
"Just to let you know, I don't want to go with you," she snapped.  
  
"I'm not happy with it either Miss Priss," Ranma lied. But inside he was jumping for joy. He was ecstatic that he would be going with Akane. Akane looked at him, appalled that he would speak to her, Akane, like that.  
  
"Fine!" She shouted. "I'll just see you in an hour, jerk!" She shouted, before exiting out of the room. Ranma just smirked at her retreating figure.  
  
Ranma and Akane stood outside of Happosai's cabin, saying their last good-byes.  
  
"Bye you two," Nabiki said.  
  
"Yes, and do be careful," Kasumi added.  
  
"And have fun," Happosai threw in his two cents, while winking knowingly. All that earned him was a kick from Ranma.  
  
"Pervert," Ranma muttered.  
  
"Come here you insolent whelp!" Happosai shouted. Ranma groaned as he made his way over to the old man. "Take care of my granddaughter and find the five shards," Happosai explained.  
  
"I thought there are six," Ranma said confused.  
  
"There are, but you need only find five, for here's one," Happosai said, pulling something out of his pocket. In his palm was a dazzling glowing gold glass... shard.  
  
"You dope!" Ranma shouted as he snatched the shard, and pounded Happosai into the ground. "When were you planning on giving me this?!" Nabiki rolled her eyes at the familiar scene.  
  
"Looks like gramps waited until the last minute again to give the shard of light," she muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"Stupid old fart,' Ranma muttered, walking back to the girls. He gladly took his travel pack out of Kasumi's hands. "Can we go?" Ranma asked Akane.  
  
"Whatever," Akane muttered, beginning to walk down the path away from the cabin. Ranma was right behind her.  
  
"Be safe!" They head Kasumi's voice call. But they took no notice, as they walked down the path towards the beginning of a new journey. 


	3. A Fiery Incident

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter Three: A Fiery Incident

Two tired figures were making their way down the dusty road. The female looking somewhat disgruntled and the male equally mad, rubbing the red mark on his cheek that resembled a hand print.

"Look, I said I was sorry," Ranma grumbled his hundredth apology. Akane just straightened up, and stalk off ahead of him.

"You're nothing but a pervert!" She threw at him, her face flushing in anger.

"How was I suppose to know that you were going to wash while I was," Ranma pointed out. "Besides, if you look at this reasonably, **you** were the one to walk in on **me**," Ranma said, trying to get Akane to just see his way. But he was just digging himself a deeper grave.

"Me! You're calling me the pervert?!" Akane asked incredulously.

"No!" Ranma rushed out. "I'm just saying that no one is at fault, and so we have no reason to be angry with each other," Ranma tried to save himself.

"Hmph! You don't understand do you pervert," Akane snapped.

"That's it! I'm sick of you calling me pervert! I wasn't trying to get a peek at your body… not like there's anything worth looking at," he mumbled. Akane's eye twitched at the comment. Her hand was clenching and unclenching, not a good sign.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Akane screeched, whirling around.

"Meaning that you're built like a brick!" Ranma shouted back, having a feeling of déjà vu.

"Why you… jerk!" She yelled, hitting his head with her magic staff.

"Ow! That hurts!" Ranma shouted in pain.

"That's what's suppose to happen when you **hit** someone!" Akane countered, moving down that path again.

"Tomboy," Ranma grumbled, following her. "How do you know where to go?" He asked, noticing that Akane always seemed to know in which direction they should head.

"I don't," she commented. Ranma almost tripped upon hearing that.

"Then why are we going this way?" He asked, receiving an annoyed sigh from Akane.

"Listen," she muttered, turning to face him. "I may be here to guide you, but I don't know exactly where all the shards are. So I'm just heading to the closest own to see if they heard of anything."

"You mean we're walking aimlessly around with no destination?" Ranma shouted.

"Yeah, you could look at it like that. So what, you've got a problem with it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow curiously at him.

"Yeah, actually I do!" Ranma retorted, getting into her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" She sneered, moving towards him, noses just inches apart.

"I'm going to…" Ranma started, but stopped as his nose picked up a foul smell. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "Fire!" He shouted, jumping over Akane, and running down the road.

"Huh?" Akane looked confused until she could smell the distinct smell of smoke. She moved her staff into a more comfortable position, and took off after Ranma.

The two didn't have to run far until they came upon the scene of a burning house. The flames were licking the roof, and engulfing the whole bottom floor. The two teens rushed to what looked like the family, standing in front of the flame in-cased house. The father seemed to be holding a grief stricken looking woman from running into the death trap.

"What's going on?" Ranma questioned as soon as he reached them. Looking from the man to the woman and back to the man.

"Help! Please help us!" The woman screamed with wild eyes, looking at Ranma. "My daughter is…" But her yell was over powered by a high pitch scream coming from within the house.

"What the hell?!" Ranma shouted. Looking toward the flames. On the upper level he squinted towards the open window and saw the faint outline of a body.

"My daughter and son are still in there!" The mother screamed frantically, trying yet again to wriggle out of her husband's tight grip.

"Please stop Megumi!" The man yelled, holding her tighter. Now that Ranma looked at it, it seemed more like he was hugging her rather than holding her back. "I don't want to lose you along with them!" His tear streaked face cried into her hair. "We can have more kids," he moved a hand to her stomach. "But don't leave me too! Please don't leave me too!" He yelled in a begging tone.

"My… babies…" she murmured, calming somewhat, falling to her knees with her husband in tow. "My… babies… I want them… to be safe… and live long… lives…" She cried into her husbands shoulders, hugging him like a life line.

For some reason, watching this woman, he saw his own mother in her and how she must of felt when his pop took him away… Her not knowing he was safe except the few letters pop sent. He looked towards the house, to the crying couple, and back to the house. He nodded his head as if to say yes to some unasked question, and ran towards the house.

"Ranma, what are you doing?!" Akane screamed, worry taking over.

"I'll be back, just stay here Akane! Just trust me, I'll be back!" He yelled to her as he jumped up, and through the window.

"Idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She screamed, feeling more worry. She threw his words to the wind and ran towards the house.

Ranma lightly landed on the rotting hay lain floor. He took a quick glance around the room, and squinted towards the back corner. He could see the outline of a small body cowering in the corner, next to a body lying on the floor. The two encircled by flames. Ranma jumped high into the air and landed in the middle of the fire circle.

"Don't be afraid," Ranma said gently, walking slowly to the frightened girl. "I'm just here to help," he said.

"Where's my mama?" The little girl asked, obviously scared.

"She's outside waiting for her little girl," Ranma said.

"Are you going to take me and Katsu to mama?" She asked, before going into a fit of coughs from inhaling too much smoke. Ranma could tell the situation would get worst if she inhaled anymore, so he took off his red Chinese shirt and gave it to her.

"Cover your mouth with this," he explained to her questioning look. She smiled and did as she was told. "Yes I am going to bring you guys to your mom, so just give me your hand," he said smoothly. The girl just gave a small nod and put her small hand in his.

"Watch out!" She screamed suddenly, her eyes widening in horror. Ranma gave her a confused look as the fallen beam fell. It hit Ranma hard against the head. The girl screamed as Ranma's limp body fell to the floor. "Mister! Mister! Wake up Mister!"

Akane's ears perked up as she heard a child's voice scream.

"Mister! Mister! Wake up Mister!" Kept ringing through her mind.

__

'Oh no!' She thought the worst. "Ranma!" She screamed, closing near the firs. She raised her staff, which was a plain black rod, on top were three ovals connected in a triangular formation, and on the two lower ovals were two rings each. The top oval had wing like patterns coming from it, and on the top was a white crystal. "Gods of the age of old, hear my plea and let it be… Waterwheel!" She shouted. Suddenly her staff stared to glow, and her crystal was turning and whirling and turned an ocean blue-green color. Dark black clouds began gathering and swirling above the burning building, then rain began to fall from the overfilled clouds.

"Soon the fire was extinguished, and all that was left from the damage was a barely standing building with smoke resonating from it. Akane rushed through the burnt archway where the door used to be. She looked quickly around, trying to find any sign of Ranma. She heard a noise from above and her head whipped in the direction.

"Who are you?" A little girl asked down to her.

"My name is Akane Tendo," Akane answered softly. "Is everyone okay?" She asked in a little too enthusiastic voice.

"I'm fine, but my brother had passed out early… and this Mister… he got hit on the head," she said in a worried voice. "Do you know the Mister?" She asked, seeing the horror on Akane's face.

"How do I get up there?" Akane asked, oblivious to the question.

"There's a ladder, but it got burned," the girl explained.

"Is there rope up there?" She asked, panicking. "Ranma needs medical attention and fast."

"Ranma? Is that the name of the Mister?"

"Yes, now is there rope up there?" Akane asked again.

"Um… I'll have to check," she called down. Akane watched as her head disappeared.

"Are they okay?!" The father asked, running into the open aired room. Megumi not far behind.

"Daddy! Mama!" The little girl yelled happily, as her head reappeared.

"Sayuri you're okay?! Thank the heavens you're okay!" Megumi called out, beginning to cry a little.

"Sayuri what's going on?" The father yelled.

"Well, there's two sleeping boys up here," she told her father. "Oh! Also there isn't any rope up here," she called to Akane.

"Are there any ways up there?" Akane asked the man.

"There's a ladder up at the house," the man told her. Akane looked at him as if he were crazy.

"This is your house…" Akane spoke what was on her mind.

"What… this is our barn… you see…" The man was about to explain, but Megumi cut her off.

"Kentaro, we can explain later, right now we need that ladder!" She demanded in a high pitch voice. The man jumped, and nodded, too afraid to answer.

"Akane impatiently tapped her foot against the hard dirt ground. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she saw Kentaro make his way back, in his grip was a ladder. He quickly propped it against the loft and climbed up. He soon appeared on the ladder again, with Sayuri on his back clinging to his neck and Katsu was in his arms.

"Is Ranma okay?" She asked him as he touched the ground. He gave her a confused look.

"Ranma?" He questioned. Then the realization dawned on him. "Is Ranma the name of the at fellow un-conscience up there?" He pointed a thumb up to the loft.

"Yes, yes… Is he okay?" She asked again, not really sure why she cared so much.

"Well… we need to get him down fast, and treat him. He gots a mighty fine lump on his head and looks like he, like Katsu, passed out from inhaling a little too much smoke," Kentaro explained worriedly. "But that fellow looks a bit heavy… I'm gonna need some help."

"No, I'll goo up there, you just stay there," Akane commanded, beginning to climb the ladder, staff in hand. She rushed to his unmoving form once she reached the top. "Ranma!" She called out, shaking him gently. "Ranma wake up! Come on Ranma, you can't die before you even start the journey!" But Ranma didn't answer, he just lay there, just the moving of his chest assured Akane he wasn't dead. Akane rushed to the edge and looked down at Kentaro. "Listen, I'm sending him down, so just stand there ready to receive him," Akane rushed an explanation, ignoring Kentaro's confused look.

"What are you going to do, throw him down?" Kentaro asked, scratching his head. But he didn't get a reply.

Akane walked over to Ranma, and lifted her staff above his chest. "Gods of the age of old, hear my plea and let it be… Floating wind,' she murmured softly.''

Suddenly the wings on the top oval moved and flapped lightly, while the crystal turned a misty white color. Akane was mumbling soft words while concentrating hard on Ranma. Soon a light breeze floated throughout the loft, miraculously picking up Ranma.

She pointed her staff in the direction of the ledge, and the wind began moving his body over there. Kentaro's and his family's eyes widened, seeing the young man floating in the air. Akane whispered a few more words and Ranma's body began to descend. Kentaro finally caught on to what Akane was saying and reached up and picked him out of the wind.

"Okay, I've got him!" Kentaro shouted up as he gently placed Ranma on the ground. Akane herself began making her way down the ladder. She rushed over to them. "We'll take him up to our house and take care of his injuries there," Kentaro answered the question in Akane's eyes. Kentaro picked up Ranma and made his way out.

"Come on dear, everything will be all right," Megumi said kindly, she herself was holding Katsu.

"I hope so…" Akane murmured, still worried.

"Come on, let's follow daddy," Sayuri said, pulling on Akane's hand. Akane felt a small smile tug at her lips as she willingly followed the child.

Ranma's eyes slowly fluttered open, to look at a low wooden ceiling. The room's lighting was very dim, seeing the source was just a candle on a small table located next to the bed.

__

'What happened?' Ranma asked himself, before memories began to flood through his mind. _'How did I get out?'_ He looked confused as he tried to lift his right arm to scratch his throbbing head, but it was a little difficult with some added weight on it. Ranma moved his head to find out why his arm was so heavy.

His eyes softened at the sight of a sleeping Akane hugging his arm, their fingers entwined. Ranma used his other hand and brushed some hair out of her eyes, and stroking her cheek. _'Wonder how long she's been there?'_ He thought, smirking somewhat.

He was broken out of his thoughts as the door on the far side of the room opened. The little girl from before shyly poked her head into the room, and her face brightened seeing Ranma awake.

"Nice to meet you Mister! I'm Sayuri Nikomachi!" She explained, bounding into the room.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," Ranma whispered quietly, shaking the girl's hand with his free arm.

"Why are you whispering?" Sayuri whispered playfully. Ranma just nodded his head towards Akane. Sayuri looked at Akane's sleeping form and smiled. "Oh, I was wondering why she never came out. She's been in there since the doctor left."

"Do you know what time it is?" Ranma questioned.

"It's night."

"What time?" Ranma asked again.

"Night time," Sayuri said again.

"But what time at night?" Ranma asked exasperated only to be answered by a confused look. "Where's a clock?"

"What's a clock?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Wha…" Ranma was confused, until realization dawned on him. _'There's no technology in this land!'_ He yelled in his mind.

"Thank you Miser Ranma for trying to save us," Sayuri said.

"Just call me Ranma, 'Mister' makes me twitch and feel old," Ranma explained.

"Okay Ranma," Sayuri said happily. "Mama said that if you're awake you should get some dinner," Sayuri said, hopping off the bed and making her way to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Ranma replied, gently prying Akane off himself, and placing her on the bed. He followed right behind Sayuri when he was done.

"Oh you're awake!" Megumi exclaimed as she was bustling around the kitchen, placing dishes on the table. "The ki… Sayuri already had dinner, now it's time for the adults."

"Where am I?" Ranma asked confused.

"Why you're in our kitchen," Megumi smiled, pulling out a chair for him.

"But it burned down… didn't it?" Ranma scratched the back of his head, getting more confused.

"Ah, we'll discuss that at dinner, shall we?" Megumi said winking. She moved to the door and called out. "Kentaro! Dinner is ready!" Then she moved over to Sayuri and bent down to her level. "Sayuri honey, it's time for the grown-ups to eat and talk about big news. So sweetie go play with your dolly in your room, okay sweetie?" She coaxed, slightly pushing her towards her bedroom.

"Okay mama," Sayuri said happily, skipping the rest of the way.

"So it's chow time eh? What are we having tonight?" Kentaro asked, walking towards them, throwing his hat aside.

"Rice, pork, the usual," Megumi smiled. "With a hint of answers." She winked. Kentaro caught what she was saying and took on a more solemn look.

"Look Ran-ma I think it was. First off we'd like to thank you for risking your life to try and save our children from our burning barn," Kentaro thanked.

"Bran?!" Ranma questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes… Megumi and myself were working in the fields while Katsu and Sayuri were playing in the barn like always. We were making quite a lot of progress when we smelt smoke in the air. We ran to the barn and our hearts froze. Somehow it had caught on fire," Kentaro said sadly.

"Do you have any idea how it might of happened?" Ranma asked. The couple exchanged a nervous glance, before both nodded.

"We think it might be…" Megumi started, but was cut off as she broke into tears.

"It's okay honey," Kentaro said soothingly, rushing to her side. It took a while to calm Megumi back down. Afterwards, he gave Ranma a stern look as he said, "We believe the culprits are The Bad Boy Wolves…"


	4. The Bad Boy Wolves

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter Four: The Bad Boy Wolves

"Who are The Bad Boy Wolves?" Ranma asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"They're the local gang," Kentaro said in disgust. "They like to terrorize the locals. Play tricks; stuff that kids like to do. But lately their tricks have been getting worst."

"How so?" Ranma looked between the two.

"They've started to steal… vandalize buildings, burn things, and other stuff," Megumi listed, ticking them off her fingers.

"So what makes you believe that they did it?" Ranma questioned, leaning forward.

"They left this behind," Megumi stated, lifting up a yellow bandanna, with a black seal that said 'BBW' on it. "It's their trademark."

"Do you know anything about the gang?"

"Well, we know that the leader likes to call himself The Great Forest Wolf."

Everyone's head turned, hearing a clatter behind them. There stood Akane in the bedroom doorway. She had on a shocked expression, and on the floor by her foot was a chipped cup.

"Something wrong Akane?" Ranma gave her a worried look. Freaked by her paling face.

"N-no," Akane stuttered, picking up the cup. "Just surprised… to see you… looking so healthy after that… um… incident," Akane tried to convince them.

"Well yup, I'm all right… you should learn fast that I'm a quick healer and it's going to take more than a beam to take me out," Ranma said, a little too cocky. "Come on over and have a seat," he said, gesturing to the empty chair next to him. Akane nodded her head and came over.

"So what are we talking about?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Just the fire. We have a suspect… the culprits are The Bad Boy Wolves," Ranma explained. Again, everyone was surprised by Akane's reaction. She took in a quick intake of breath and her eyes widened. "Are you positive that nothing is wrong?"

"Of course… so it's someone called The Bad Boy Wolves huh? Well… at least everyone… got out safely," Akane pointed out. Suddenly the tension in the room grew, and Megumi started to have tears gathering in her eyes, while Kentaro took on a furious look, his hand clenching around the cup, making it on the brink of breaking. "What… did I say something wrong?" Akane got an anxious look as she glanced between everyone. She was somewhat relieved to see that Ranma was just as confused to their reactions as she was.

"Everyone may have gotten out safe… but my son's life is still in danger," Kentaro growled through his clenched teeth.

"I don't understand… how is he still in danger?" Akane was even more confused, and she gave a little yelp at the glare Kentaro sent her.

"He won't be waking up for a while," Megumi whispered in a hushed tone. "We can't tell Sayuri though, for she thinks that he's just sleeping."

"What do you mean he won't be waking up?" Ranma asked, fear striking him.

"Well… the doctor said that he inhaled a lot of smoke and he was passed out for quite some time that his treatment didn't work," she explained solemnly. "But he knows of this antidote and we can pick it up tomorrow. He said that if Katsu were to take the antidote, then everything shall be all right," Megumi added on a brighter note.

"Well then, everything will be all right, so let's take off those gloomy expressions!" Ranma joked, trying to lighten the mood. He received weak smiles, and that was good enough for him. "Let's eat, I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since that old man made me drink that crud!" He exclaimed, grabbing random food and stuffing it into his mouth. Everyone just stared wide-eyed at him.

"Oh my… you eating like that is such a compliment to my cooking!" Megumi laughed, getting into the spirit. She began to grab some food for herself.

Soon everyone was eating and laughing, with the news from before unknown to their mind for the moment. But it was not forgotten, no… as soon as Ranma and Akane stepped into the room they were to share, they brought the subject back up.

"I think, that we should go into town tomorrow and find out a little more about these Bad Boy Wolves and their leader," Ranma commented. His head whipped around as he heard a clatter. Again he was met with a strange reaction from Akane, who this time had dropped her staff. "Are you okay Akane? You've been acting weird ever since you woke up… since you heard that gang name. Does Bad Boy Wolves mean anything to you?"

"N-n-no," Akane chuckled nervously. "Just a little worn out."

"But you've slept all afternoon!" Ranma exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, but performing magic drains quite a bit of your strength… and those two complicated spells I did this afternoon weren't a piece of cake to do you know," Akane snapped. Trying to regain her composure.

"Oh yeah… about that…" Ranma commented, scratching the tip of his nose. "Guess the old man was right about you being able to help me," he said a little nervously.

"I doubt he was right… you wouldn't have needed my help if you had used your pea-sized brain and thought before acting so recklessly," Akane muttered under her breath, but Ranma still heard.

"Well, shy didn't you sue that water spell faster, instead of waiting to hear that I was hurt?" Ranma retorted. "I mean what were you trying to do… just let those poor kids die?" He spat out viscously.

"No, but I didn't think of the spell until I heard the little girl's scream," Akane whispered. "But everyone is all right."

"Weren't you listening? Their son won't be waking up!"

"Until he gets medicine," Akane thoughtfully pointed out.

"Why… never mind… I don't have time to argue, I'm tired," Ranma yawned. "Listen I'm going to town tomorrow morning… are you coming or not?" Ranma asked, lying a futon on the floor. He crawled under the blanket and tried to doze off.

"I'm coming," Akane murmured after quite some time, though by the looks of it, it would seem Ranma hadn't heard, for he had fallen asleep. "Good night Ranma," she whispered with a smiled, going under the covers of the bed, after blowing out the candle. As she moved so that it was Ranma facing her back, Akane missed the smirk that made its way onto his face.

__

"Are you okay Ranma? I pray that you are… this is all my fault." A female voice sounded throughout Ranma's head. The voice sounded so familiar. "If I hadn't of pushed you, then you wouldn't be in this mess." The voice sounded so close; yet seemed so far away.

"Don't blame yourself Kasumi." This time the voice belonged to a male.

"But it is my fault." Ranma realized that this was indeed Kasumi.

'What is Kasumi blaming herself for?'_ Ranma thought. Ranma tried to call out to her, but his voice wouldn't come. _'What's wrong? What happened to my voice?!'_ Ranma shouted in his mind._

"Kasumi! Tofu!" Another male voice shouted. "Where is he?!"

"Calm down Ryouga," Kasumi tried to soothe him.

'Ryouga!'

A young pigtailed martial artist eyes shot open as he woke after an un-restful slumber. He moved into a sitting position as beads of sweat trickled down his face. He was breathing rather heavily, trying to breathe in air.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane's sleepy voice asked. She too moved into an upright position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ha… ha… ha… y-yeah… I'll be fine. Just a bad dream," he gasped.

"Ah, was big strong Ranma afraid of a little dream?" Akane asked in a baby voice.

"It's not that… it's just that… I heard my family's voice… they seemed so close, like they were in the grasp of my hand. But… they were so far… I couldn't talk to them or see them… all I saw or heard was them talking. My fiancée's sister was blaming herself for something, while the Doc tried to clam her and the last thing I heard was my best friend's voice," Ranma explained, calming himself down a bit.

Akane didn't know why, but when she heard that Ranma had a wife to be, she felt an aching in her heart. _'Why does my heart hurt… I mean… sure he's cute, and all and I was somewhat attracted to him when I first laid eyes on him… but I already love someone. So my heart shouldn't hurt… right?'_ Akane thought, in a daze. "Really?" Akane said the only thing that came to her to prove she was listening.

"Yes…" Ranma whispered. _'Though I wish I could've heard Akane.'_

"So… um… what's your fiancée like?" Akane tried to bring up a conversation.

"Well… she's…" But Ranma was cut short before he could begin, by a small knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready Mister Ranma," Sayuri's child like voice called through the door.

"Thank you!" Ranma called back. Ranma stretched a little before rising up.

"Aren't you going to tell me about her?" Akane asked curiously, hanging off the bed.

"Later, I'm hungry," and Ranma's stomach showed its agreement by growling loudly. Ranma walked to the door, and turned back to Akane after opening the door. "Aren't you coming?" the look of concern that Ranma gave her, melted away the hurt in her heart.

"Ye-yeah," Akane said scrambling off the bed. Ranma just chuckled as he opened the door.

"Good morning!" Megumi's voice greeted happily. Yet again, she was bustling around the kitchen making food for them to eat. "Just grab a chair, breakfast will be ready soon!"

"So Akane and I want to go into town today," Ranma said in between bites of food.

"I hope you two have a good time dears," Megumi smiled.

"Can I come? Can I come?" Sayuri asked eagerly.

"No, I think it would be best for you to stay with your mom and dad," Ranma replied. 'It's just not safe with this 'gang' gong around bugging people."

"But… but… I wanna go!" Sayuri whined, on the verge of tears. Ranma sweat-dropped, unable to say something against her unshed tears.

"Yes, but Ranma and I have some **important** business to take care of," Akane smirked with a wink.

"Wha…?" Ranma shouted, jumping up. Sayuri just giggled at his reaction.

"Okay," she giggled. "I'll stay home with mama and watch Katsu."

"That reminds me," Megumi said in a far away voice. "Since you're going into town, would you mind stopping by the doctor's clinic and picking up Katsu's medicine?"

"Sure," Ranma replied, still flustered from Akane's comment. "So at the doctor's clinic right?"

"Yes, it's near the center of town, but you should find it fairly easily… h e has a big vat in front of the clinic," Megumi explained.

"Great! Well I'm done and ready to go!" Ranma announced, rising up. Everyone stared at his amazing polished off plate.

"H-how… w-when…" Akane stuttered.

"Come on Akane, I want to get back before dinner," Ranma said, walking to the door.

"Pig," she muttered, getting up herself.

"I heard that," Ranma growled.

"Like I care," Akane growled back.

"You better… or…" Ranma started.

"Or what Ranma?"

"Or I'll…" But before he could finish, Akane hit him upside the head with her staff that was leaning against the doorway. 'Ow! That hurt ya know?!"

"I know, and I believe we've already had this conversation," Akane said in a singsong voice, skipping out of the room.

Ranma growled again, and stomped outside himself. "I'll get you…" He muttered.

"Just try," Akane mumbled herself. Smirking evilly.

The two carefully made their way through the market place, staying close so not to lose each other. They kept throwing looks everywhere, searching for any sign of the clinic. Ranma was sure they were lost when they came to a secluded area and still couldn't find any sign.

"I see it!" Akane suddenly shouted. She pointed to a dingy looking shop with a vat in front of it.

"How do you know that **that's** the clinic?" Ranma asked, his eyebrows shooting up in curiosity. "Maybe it's just another shop."

"How many other shops do you know that have a sign of the door that says 'Yamazaki's Health Care Clinic,' hm?" Akane asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Um…" Ranma began to sweat under her stare. "Fine, you win, that's it, now let's go," Ranma said in a defeated tone.

"That's what I like to hear," Akane said smugly, walking ahead and through the beaded doors.

"Talk about conceited," Ranma grumbled, walking in after her.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Akane called out, looking around. "Hello? Doctor?"

"Coming… I'm coming," a hoarse voice replied. Soon a short plump old man emerged from a door adjoining the two rooms together. He had wiry gray hair shooting in every direction and a bushy gray mustache with white streaks in it. "Yes, hello… my name is Doctor Yamazaki, but you can call me doctor. How can I help you?" Doctor asked, wringing his hands together.

"Yes… um… we're here to pick some medicine up for a little boy who was in a fire accident yesterday… his name is …" But Akane didn't speak further, for she realized that she didn't remember his name.

"His name is Katsu," Ranma filled in, giving Akane a small smirk. Akane in response just threw him a dirty look saying 'shut up or I'll hurt you.'

"Ah yes, I remember now… poor Katsu," the Doctor murmured in a far away voice.

"Is something wrong Doctor," Akane ventured.

"As a matter of fact, yes… I mean no… I mean yes… well… um…" Doctor was getting nervous and began wringing his hands even more. "It's just that…" But Doctor's voice trailed off.

"Yes Doctor, you can tell us… because we're temporarily staying at the young boy's house. Megumi asked us to pickup the medicine he needed while we were in town," Akane explained.

"Since Megumi asked… you see… Idon'thavethemedicine!" Doctor rushed out, bowing his head in shame.

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that," Akane leaned forward as if to listen better.

"But I did…" Ranma said in a low tone, his face taking on a grim expression. "You don't have the medicine."

"What?!" Akane shrieked. She began to panic, and her eyes moved wildly around the room, as if to find the medicine. "How can you not have it? You told Megumi you'd have it today. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What about the little boy? Oh my gosh…" And Akane kept rambling on and on.

"It's just that I'm missing the key ingredient… and I can't go get it… oh this is bad… What…" Soon Doctor was joining Akane in the talking of nonsense.

Ranma went and sat on a chair in what he thought was the waiting room. He propped his elbow on the armrest and laid his chin and cheek against his palm. He stared at the two for quite some time before realizing they weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Will you two shut up!" Ranma shouted. "Your rambling is getting annoying," he commented, while rolling his eyes for emphasis.

Two reactions met Ranma's interruption. A surprised look and a death glare. The person with the death glare took a tight hold on their staff and whacked in him in the back of the head with it.

"Man Akane! Will you stop that?!" Ranma shouted, rubbing his sore head. "The staff is going to get as annoying as Akane's mallet probably," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Akane asked in a too sweet of a tone. "My staff is going to get as annoying as what pray tell?"

"As your mouth," Ranma spat. He inwardly groaned and punched himself. _'First off, why did I have to lie? Then, why'd I have to go and say that? Great job Saotome… old foot in the mouth disease is back I see.'_

"You jerk!" Akane yelled. She swung her staff back, then let it fly to make contact with Ranma's abdomen. The force was strong enough to send him flying across the room and into a wall.

"Stupid tomboy," Ranma muttered, picking himself off the ground. He looked up to see the Doctor and Akane giving him surprised looks. "What? Haven't seen someone stand up before?" He snapped.

"That blow should've knocked you out," Akane said in a daze.

"I'm a martial artist, I'm hit harder than that," Ranma explained in a cocky tone. " 'Sides, my fiancée has done worst with her mallet," Ranma added softly, going into a type of trance.

"Ranma… anyone home?" Akane walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. The only thing she could tell is that whatever he was thinking about it made him happy, because he had a stupid goofy grin on his face. "Ranma!" Akane shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Huh…" Ranma looked confusingly at Akane. "What?" Then he turned to the Doctor and remembered something. "This ingredient… what is it? Can we get it for you?" He asked, completely ignoring Akane's concerned look.

"I need a flower… called Ukyo's Tear," the Doctor said.

"Ukyo…" Ranma whispered, going into another daze.

"Ranma!" Akane shouted, tapping his head with her staff.

"Will you stop using my head as target practice for your staff?!" Ranma shouted, once again rubbing his head.

"Will you stop staring off into space? Your mind is crazy, one minute you're normal, the next you're somewhere else. God, remind me to thank my sisters for dumping a lunatic on me!" Akane yelled, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.'

"Akane shut up! I'm not psychotic! Now this Ukyo's Tear… where can I find it?" Ranma turned his attention to the Doctor, again ignoring Akane's facial expression.

"See if I help you," Akane hissed softly so only Ranma could hear.

"Like I care," Ranma muttered back at her. "So Doc, where can I find it? I mean… there is a place to find them… right?" Ranma was getting nervous. He gave the Doctor a wary look.

"Yes, of course they exist…" Doctor briskly said, waving his hand. "It's just that the location of it… well it's in The Wolf Forest… but the forest is…" The Doctor's voice trailed off.

"What's wrong with the forest?" Ranma didn't like the sound of this.

"The forest is now under the control of The Bad Boy Wolves," the Doctor explained. "They're a dangerous bunch of hooligans… destroying things… terrorizing the people… those ruffians… I'd get the flower myself… but every time I get close to the forest, those ruffians attack me," Doctor muttered angrily.

"Really?" Ranma stroke his chin if he was intrigued.

"Yeah… but how can I tell Megumi that her son is going to die…?" Doctor said sadly.

"I'll get it," Ranma proclaimed.

"What?!" The Doctor yelled, staring at him like he was crazy.

"I'll get it. It's the duty of a martial artist to protect and help the weak," Ranma declared. "That and the family of Katsu helped me out a lot… I want to help them," Ranma said in a solemn tone.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the Doctor asked incredulously, though the tone Ranma used made him believe him somewhat.

"Yes, of course… So where's the forest?" Ranma stared directly in Doctor's eyes and the Doctor could see that Ranma was being sincere.

"Follow me," the Doctor said, motioning him while walking into the next room. Ranma just nodded his head as he began to walk. "Just go out this door," Doctor said, pointing out the door. "The flower stem is pure white while the petals are blue and shaped like teardrops."

"Thank you," Ranma said, bowing. He began walking to the door.

"Wait for me!" Akane called out, rushing to him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't help," Ranma said, arching a brow up curiously.

"I changed my mind… I want to help Katsu," Akane explained. _'And make sure you don't get hurt too badly.'_

"Right… let's go then," Ranma murmured, opening the door. "We'll be back as soon as we can Doctor!" Ranma called over his shoulder as he and Akane left.

"Do you see any sign of it?" Ranma asked Akane. They had been searching for what seemed like hours. Akane just raised her staff higher, to let the beam of light to expand so they could see more.

"No, how about you?" Akane asked.

"If I did, do you think I'd ask you?" Ranma asked, the sarcasm dripping in every word.

"I guess not," Akane said in a sheepish voice. "But you don't have to be so rude about it," Akane snapped.

"Wait!" Ranma shouted suddenly. "Look there!" He commanded, pointing over at the clearing up ahead. Akane did as directed as her mouth opened in an 'oh' manner.

In the middle of the clearing, was a single plant glowing off a pale bluish light. The flower awed the two as they stared in a daze as the white stem and blue petals, which looked like a teardrop, entranced them.

"There it is," Akane breathed in an awed voice. She moved into the clearing with Ranma right behind. Before she could even go near the flower, Ranma's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait," he whispered. "Come out!" He growled, darting his eyes around the surrounding area.

"You're a smart one!" A voice called out. Soon dark figures had them circled.

"Who are you?" Ranma hissed, while moving protectively in front of Akane.

"I'm Jukane! Second in command of The Bad Boy Wolves!" the first voice said. The figure in front of Ranma stepped forward. "Leave our forest now, and we'll let you live!"

"How about **you** leave now and I won't hurt you," Ranma snapped, looking at the tall, semi-strong looking male in front of him. Ranma's fiery blue eyes connected with his dark black ones.

"Cocky are we?" Jukane smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Men, get them!" Soon the figures all began to advance.

"What now Mister Martial Artist?" Akane hissed under her breath, moving her back against Ranma's.

"We fight!" Ranma shouted, leaping forward, drawing his fist back.

"Fine by me!" Akane yelled in response, slamming her staff into the gut of the nearest man.

"How you holding up Akane?!" Ranma shouted, as he punched his tenth guy out. He never got a response. "Akane?" Ranma turned around just in time to see Akane being pulled into the dark covers of the trees, a hand covering her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist. "Akane!" Ranma shouted as she disappeared. But before he could go after her, then men jumped him.

IMPORTANT

A/N: From this moment on, all of my fics will be suspended until further notice. For I shall be spending all of my time on the following: The Heart's Solemn Vow, A Journey Through the Mind, Beautiful Soul, Change of Heart, and Nightingale's Voice. So all fics that were not listed will not be updated until these are finished. Sorry to inconvenience anyone. Thanks for all the reviews from all my stories! Sayonara for now! Oh, and someone please tell me what Author Alert list is…. Or some similar name like that. I keep seeing more and more people add me to it, and sadly I have no clue what it is, so I would really appreciate it if someone told me. Sayonara for real this time!


	5. Ryouga! Leader of the BBW

Disclaimers: I do not own Ranma ½

Chapter Five: Ryouga! Leader of the B.B.W

Akane struggled in the grasp of her attacker as he pulled her away. She thought back to Ranma when he yelled out her name, remembering how her eyes widened watching him being jumped and attacked by those men.

__

'Ranma needs me.' She thought frantically.

Just thinking of him getting hurt gave her such a surge of power and she bit hard down on the hand clamped over her mouth and dug her hell into the ground.

"Ow!" A low male voice shouted out. "Still as violent as ever, eh Akane?" As his hold on her loosened and he dropped her.

"Still as tactless as ever, eh Ryouga?" Akane spat out, glaring up at him.

A tall, muscular man walked towards her as he gave a nervous laugh. His yellow sleeveless shirt was both loose and tight on him, showing off his well-toned chest. He wore really loose black pants to have plenty of moving room. But what really stood out were his claws on his hands and feet, his rich brown eyes that seemed to miss nothing at all, his ears which were long and went to a point, but lastly, was his toothy grin that showed his pointed canines. A yellow, black spotted bandanna held his boyish black hair back somewhat.

"You know, for a wolf gang, you sure do like the color of cheetahs, which I believe are **cats**," Akane said, her tone full of sarcasm.

"Shut up," Ryouga growled. "I save your life and here you are being sassy with me."

"Save me," Akane repeated with disbelief. "SAVE ME! You jerk, those are your men that attacked us!"

"No, you brought it on yourself. I warned the towns people that any who entered our woods would be attacked!" Ryouga shouted, getting angry.

"**Your** woods! Well you can't go attacking innocent people!" Akane's own anger was flaring.

"What the hell are you taking about woman?! This is our woods and any who enter without permission are trespassing!" Ryouga stepped close to her, a little too close for Akane's liking.

"Yeah right you own these lands Ryouga! If I remember correctly, the last I saw of your butt, you were a loner living down near the ocean and the only things you owned were a slice of bread and the clothes on your back!" Akane shouted emphasizing each word with a poke in the chest.

"Last time I saw you, you were heading home because you failed your mission!"

"You were traveling because your wife just died!" Akane silently cursed herself, she knew she said the wrong but she wasn't about to back down.

"Well you've never been good at helping your charges bitch!" Ryouga sneered, his face was moved so close to her that their noses were centimeters apart. Ryouga was hurt by her last comment.

"That's enough!" An angry voice roared.

Akane and Ryouga's head snapped in the direction the voice originated to see a furious Ranma emerge from the trees. Akane was shocked to see him unhurt and Ryouga was shocked to see that his men failed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ranma shot glares between Ryouga and Akane.

"Ranma…" Akane started, but stopped as she realized that she didn't have a good explanation.

"Well Ryouga… your men suck at fighting, maybe I could say the same about you," Ranma sneered, ignoring Akane. He was angry… angry with himself for letting her get captured, him getting jumped, at Ryouga for grabbing Akane, and at Akane; for it was obvious that she lied to him.

"Why you… how do you know my name… no forget that, who are you?" Ryouga asked, clenching his fist to help keep his anger under control. After his little quarrel with Akane his anger was barely under check, and with Ranma's appearance… well clenching his fist was the only thing keeping him from embedding it in Ranma's face.

"I'm Ranma Saotome form the school of Anything Goes Martial Arts," Ranma said with pride, jerking his thumb at himself.

"Well I'm Ryouga Hibiki, leader of The Bad Boy Wolves," Ryouga grounded out, eyeing Ranma carefully.

"And I'm Akane Tendo, guide of life… now what should we talk about?" Akane tried to joke. Both boys just answered her with glares. "Guess not," Akane said with a weak laugh.

"Akane, what are you doing with him?" Ranma asked, nodding his head at Ryouga.

"Akane, how do you know him?" Ryouga questioned at the same time, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Well… let's answer the easier question first… I know Ranma because he's my new charge…" Akane answered in a meek voice, giving Ryouga a weak smile.

"Really?" Ryouga's brows shot up, suddenly interested in knowing more about Ranma.

"Yes really," Akane said, finding her feet interesting at the moment.

"No, I'm her brother," Ranma sarcastically snapped.

"You have a brother Akane?" Ryouga's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No Ryouga, you silly, he was kidding," Akane laughed, clapping his shoulder. "You're so gullible."

"So he is your new charge?"

"Yes I am, so why did you kidnap Akane?" Ranma crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Because I know Akane and sooner or later she would have bogged you down with her… er… less experienced fighting skills. I mean Akane's great with magic, but her fighting skills need some work," Ryouga explained.

"I hear you," Ranma laughed. Akane just threw them indignant looks.

"I refuse to believe that," she snapped.

"I'm sure," Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

"Listen, I need to speak with Ranma, so let's go back to the den," Ryouga said in a commanding tone.

"Whatever," Ranma muttered, walking to them.

"You won't be setting the 'gang' on us again will you Ryouga?" Akane kid, elbowing him. Again, her attempt was met by silence.

"Let's go," Ryouga said in a far off voice, walking off. Ranma and Akane just nodded as they followed, walking through bushes and thickets, once in a while getting caught in the occasional loose twig.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered after a while.

"Don't talk to me Akane," Ranma growled.

The tone of Ranma's voice surprised Akane. She could tell he was mad, but wasn't sure why. He seemed fine a few moments ago, laughing and joking with Ryouga like they were old friends.

__

'What'd I do Ranma to make you mad at me?' Akane thought, giving him a questioning look. _'And why does it hurt that you're mad at me?'_

"Here we are?" Ryouga exclaimed, spreading his arms wide as he stepped into a clearing.

Ranma and Akane stepped after him, glad to finally make it to a place to sit. It took all of Ranma's will power not to let his jaw drop from the sight before him. Though Akane herself fell face first to the ground.

"This isn't your den!" Akane shouted, as she jumped to her feet, with closed fist at her side and her upper body leaning forward.

"What do you mean?" Ryouga asked, finally looking at h is surroundings to see un-conscience men lying around, this was the clearing where Ranma punched out the gang. "Oh, it isn't is it?"

"Still directionally challenged I see," Ranma muttered under his breath rolling his eyes.

"What was that Ranma?" Ryouga narrowed his eye sat Ranma's direction.

"Oh, nothing," Ranma rushing out. _'How did he hear me?'_

"I'm sure you didn't," Ryouga sneered as he bent down to examine the nearest guy. "Man, you hit them pretty hard there Ranma," he commented. He whistled as he picked up one guy's limp arm that appeared now to be broken.

"Nah, not really… he's probably one of the stupid ones that tried to keep me away from Akane," Ranma said non-chantey, kicking a random guy in the ribs.

"Ryouga, what happened to the whole, let's go to my den idea, I like that idea," Akane said din a soft tone, giving wary looks all around.

"Yeah, yeah… keep our robes on Akane, I'm going to wake these lazy bums up so we can get there," Ryouga snapped with a gruff tone. He went over to a tall lump under a tree and lightly shook him. "Oi! Jukane!" He said, shaking harder. "Jukane, wake up you lazy ass!" Ryouga shouted, finally giving into his temptations on kicking him in the stomach.

Ryouga's response was a groan as Jukane rolled over so that he was now on his back. He blinked his coal black eyes a couple of times to get adjusted to the lighting. After the process, Jukane set his eyes on Ryouga, then trailed them over to Akane and they finally settled on Ranma… that was a wake up call.

"You!" Jukane shouted angrily. He jumped to his feet, fire filling his eyes. "I'm going to kill you!" He shouted as he lunged forward. Jukane was met wiht6 a swift kick to the gut and his back becoming reacquainted with the tree's trunk.

"Careful Jukane…" Ryouga said in a warning tone as he lowered his leg. He gave Ranma an apologetic look first before setting anger filled eyes back on Jukane's gasping form. "Ranma and Akane are my guests now… they will be treated with respect and are welcomed in these lands," Ryouga said in a stern tone.

"But boss…" Jukane began, giving him an incredulous look.

"No Jukane, you will listen to me!" Ryouga's voice boomed throughout the forest. The sudden outburst brought more members to wake up. "If anyone lays even a hair on Ranma in a wrong way, then they will answer to me personally!" Ryouga took glance all around at his groggy looking men before speaking again. "Is that understood?!" His voice boomed loudly, making birds in nearby trees fly away.

"Yes sir!" All men replied obediently, saluting him.

"Jukane," Ryouga eyed him carefully.

"Understood boss," Jukane said reluctantly, before giving Ranma one last hard glare. "Should we gather up the men and head back home sir?"

"Yeah, and the ones who can't walk… drag them," Ryouga smirked, giving Ranma and Akane a toothy grin. "Give the word Jukane."

"Yes sir!" Jukane shouted, then he turned to his comrades. "Let's move 'em out guys!" Jukane commanded, before walking into the shadows of the trees.

Ryouga just nodded his head at the men before gesturing for Ranma and Akane to follow him. Ranma just moved right after him, ignoring Akane's pleading look at him. Akane, herself, just hung her head, and walked sadly behind; trying to suppress her tears. For some reason, Ranma giving her the cold shoulder hurt.

The den of The Bad Boy Wolves was basically a cave that consisted of three main tunnels. The farthest on the right was the tunnel that led to he sleeping den. The middle tunnel led to Ryouga's private quarters. Lastly, the one farthest on the left led to the feeding den, which is where everyone resided in at the moment, eating heartily and making lots of noise.

"Men!" Ryouga's commanding voice boomed throughout the hall. He smiled as all noise began to cease. He looked around at **his** men, the ones who were shunned by society. All their faces peering admirably at him. "Tonight men, we have special guests with us! Sister Akane, who has been a dear friend to me," Ryouga announced, waving over at Akane's blushing form, as all eyes set on her. "And also Brother Ranma, who is the one that kicked all your sorry butts!" Ryouga proclaimed, moving everyone's attention to Ranma, whose face held a cocky grin.

"Ah boss, that's no fair!" One voice yelled out.

"We weren't ready, that's all!" Another shouted.

"Yeah! What he said!"

"Don't hold it against us!" Soon the room was filled with chatter and comments thrown at Ryouga.

"Enough!" Ryouga's voice rose above the rest. "I said to welcome guests, no complain as to why my **trained** men lost a fight! Maybe you guys are slacking off… I think some Bloody Rums will whip you back into shape," Ryouga mused, giving his men a promising look. He gave a full tooth grin as he was met with groans. "That's what I thought… now Ranma and Akane are welcomed in our woods at all times and are considered family!" Ryouga spread his arms wide.

"Yeah!" All the men cheered, punching a fist into the air.

"now let's finish the feast!" Ryouga boomed, sitting down and grabbing some roast to eat.

"Yeah!" The men shouted enthusiastically, them all grabbing random food to stuff in their mouth.

"Wolves sure know how to throw a feast," Akane tried to joke with Ranma.

"Whatever," Ranma said rather coldly, diverting his attention elsewhere.

"O… okay," Akane murmured, bowing her gaze down to her plate.

Ryouga looked between Akane's sad form and Ranma's angered one and shook his head. He did not like the tension the two were stirring.

"Hey you two, you're ruining the mood, lighten up a little," Ryouga kid, elbowing Ranma a little. He was met with dead stares. "O-Kay… listen you two, we need to talk… when can you?"

"Now is fine," Akane's dead voice met him.

"Whatever," Ranma droned, keeping his attention away from them.

"Great, let's go," Ryouga said, getting up. "Men, Jukane is in charge now, so listen to him for the time being!" Ryouga announced. He nodded his head when he was met with 'yes sir.' "Follow me," Ryouga gestured to the two, walking around the outskirts of the room. Ranma and Akane rose from their seats also and followed close behind.

Jukane's coal eyes followed the three closely, once he was sure they were a good ways into the tunnel he turned his attention to a guy nearby. The young man gave him an inquisitive look that Jukane just nodded his head in response. The man got the message and left the room himself.

"Have a seat," Ryouga commented, waving his hand at the pillows scattered across the floor. The room itself was fairly large, with a patch of hay in one corner, a low table in another, candles placed thoroughly around the room, and pillows everywhere for seating. Ranma sat on a dark blue pillow that allowed him to lean against the wall, while Akane took an orange one fairly close to him.

"Nice room," Akane said, looking around. Ryouga just nodded, taking a seat on a yellow pillow in front of Ranma.

"I want to know why you two were in the forest earlier," Ryouga went straight to the point.

"Well you see…" Akane began, but Ranma interrupted her.

"We don't need to explain anything to you," Ranma snapped. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Ryouga a stern look.

"Well, I would like to help in any way… in fact I can help you if you help me first," Ryouga explained, crossing his own arms.

"How can **you **help us?" Ranma asked in disbelief, he eyed Ryouga carefully.

"Well I'm not sure yet… I need to know why you were here in the first place."

"Let's just ell him Ranma it… wouldn't… hurt," Akane's voice trailed off as Ranma shot her a cold glare.

"You want to tell him, fine! I'm not gonna tell him anything!" Ranma shouted at her. Akane cringed from the sudden outburst, but tried to hide it as she turned her attention to Ryouga.

"You see, we were searching for shard holders when se came across a burning house. We saved the children… but one was harmed badly. To wake him, we needed to get this medicine from the town doctor, but the doctor was missing an ingredient. A flower called Ukyo's Tear. We came in here looking for it, and we found it… but then we got ambushed," Akane explained shyly, worrying that Ranma might explode at any moment.

"I see… well there is no reason that I can see as to why you can't have the flower… in fact I say we go to that clearing and get it," Ryouga said, stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Really?!" Akane asked eagerly, leaning forward on her pillow.

"Sure," Ryouga said.

"Do you hear that Ranma?" Akane turned a bright smile at Ranma. Her smile faded as she saw him staring at the door. "Ranma…" Akane placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"What Akane?" Ranma turned to face her and for the first time that night, Ranma looked her in the eye.

Akane's breath caught in her throat as she saw many emotions filling his eyes. Anger, sadness, hurt… and betrayal. They say the eyes are the windows to people's souls and Akane believed that at the moment.

"Is something wrong Ranma?" Akane asked, gazing deeply into his eyes.

"No… I just thought I heard something…" He threw another glance at the door.

If the three had paid closer attention, they would've seen a figure nodding their head before creeping back down the hall.

"Well… now to other things!" Ryouga announced. "I believe you are here to have a fight with me Ranma."

"What?" Ranma's head snapped in Ryouga's direction.

"As a charge for a guide of life, it is your duty to collect spirit shards…. Correct?" Ryouga asked, taking on a serious look.

"What's it to ya?" Ranma was getting more and more suspicious of Ryouga by the minute.

"I, Ryouga Hibiki, keeper of the Forest Spirit Shard hereby challenge you!" Ryouga declared, standing up and pulling a chain from around his neck. He dangled it in front of himself, and upon a closer look, Ranma saw a piece of broken glass tinted a light forest green hanging from it.

"Things just keep getting interesting," Ranma muttered, looking up from the pendant to Ryouga's face.

"If you accept or decline the challenge is up to you. I shall await you in the battle arena… to locate it, leave the den and follow the lights," with that brief explanation, Ryouga turned on his heels and left the room.

"Ranma… I don't think you should fight Ryouga," Akane said in a nervous voice, eyeing the door Ryouga left through warily.

"Why should I listen to you?" Ranma's cold voice met her ears.

"Why shouldn't you listen to me? It's your duty as my charge to listen to my advice!" Akane exclaimed, standing up.

"I don't listen to LIARS!" Ranma shouted, standing up himself. His cold angry blue eyes met Akane's now frightened sad brown ones.

"I am not a liar!" Akane refused to back down.

"Really Akane?!" Ranma's voice was full of disbelief. "You knew who these people were all along… you knew about Ryouga… about this gang! You just played stupid! God, I should've known you were up to something or hiding something from the way you reacted every time their name was brought up!" Ranma shouted. His face was mere inches from her own.

"I'm sorry," Akane choked out, tears welling in her eyes. She felt awful at the moment. Ranma was right, she should've told him… instead she acted sneaky and hid everything form him.

"You're sorry… you're sorry," Ranma repeated with an incredulous look. "Akane, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. What? You think that saying sorry will change what you did?"

"N-no… but …" Akane started, but was cut off.

"No Akane, it won't, we're suppose to be partners… we're **not** suppose to hide things form each other."

"I know, and I'm truly sorry, but you should listen to me and **not** fight him," she started again.

"Akane, I need to get home, and to do that I need that shard!"

"I know that… but…"

"No Akane, I don't want to hear it! Don't talk to me ever! I'm going to fight Ryouga no matter what you say!" Ranma shouted, pointing a finger at her and giving her a cold glare. _'I'm sorry, but I will fight Ryouga and win so I can get home to **my** Akane.' _Ranma thought, inwardly sad that he treated Akane so badly.

"Fine! But don't expect me to cheer you on!" Akane shouted, beginning to walk to the door. "Oh, and to prove it, I'm going to look for Ukyo's Tear right now!" She shouted, and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Fine, you do that!" Ranma shouted at the closed door. He turned his back to the door, and faced the wall.

"Oh, and Ranma,' Akane's voice called, reopening that door, far enough to stick her head through.

"What, come to apologize?" Ranma asked in a sarcastic tone.

"No, I wanted to warn you that Ryouga is a wolf demon."

"A wolf demon?" Ranma mused as he followed the lights to where Ryouga awaited. "Well… it's not like I haven't seen weirder things," Ranma said, thinking of gods, and ghost cats, and three-hundred-year old Chinese ghouls that he's seen.

"So you've decided to fight, good choice!" Ryouga called out as he watched Ranma enter the arena.

"I never back down from a fight," Ranma said, rolling his neck side to side.

"Good, hope you're prepared to lose," Ryouga said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Hope you're talking about yourself!" Ranma shouted as he jumped towards Ryouga.

Ranma threw his fist back, ready to throw it at Ryouga. But as his arm extended, Ryouga was gone. Ranma blinked in confusion as he looked around.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered behind Ranma. Ranma whirled around just in time to have his cheek meet Ryouga's fist. Ranma flew backwards and he groaned in pain as he hit a tree.

"That's going to leave a mark," he muttered as he rubbed his jaw.

"Didn't Akane warn you?" Ryouga asked, as he once again disappeared and then landed a quick kick on Ranma's gut, having Ranma double over in pain.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a wolf demon… so what?!" Ranma shouted, throwing punches at Ryouga, who was enjoying himself in dodging.

"Well… wolves have great senses," Ryouga commented, bending low to avoid a kick. He then kicked upwards himself, making contact with Ranma's chin.

"This is getting me no where," Ranma muttered softly, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Time for a different strategy," Ranma said.

Ranma crouched on the ground, watching Ryouga's moves carefully as he went throughout the arena. He launched once more at Ryouga, this time more for planning then blunt hitting.

__

'Got it!' Ranma thought. He jumped backwards, confusing Ryouga. Ryouga cocked his head to the side in confusion, before grinning madly, showing off his fangs.

"Giving up?" He smiled widely.

"Nope, just getting started," Ranma said, smiling himself.

Ryouga just shook his head before running forward. Ranma grinned, anticipating this. He kicked his leg up, and his grin widened as Ryouga fell forward.

Before Ryouga could recuperate from it, Ranma gave him swifts kick in the gut, having him fly though several trees. Before Ryouga could respond or even touch the ground Ranma drop kicked him.

"That was interesting," Ryouga said, getting up and rubbing his sore jaw. "But you got lucky!" Ryouga shouted as he ran forward again.

Once again, Ranma kicked up and Ryouga fell. Ranma took his chance and began to drive his fist downward. He was about to land a hit on Ryouga's face for a finishing blow, but stopped short as a scream broke the silence.

"Ah! No!" A loud scream echoed throughout the forest. Ranma looked up in time to see birds flying. "NO! STOP! HELP!"

"Akane," Ranma breathed, finally recognizing the voice. "AKANE!" He shouted, taking off for where he saw the birds. Ryouga was right behind him.

They ran between trees, Ranma praying that nothing bad had happened. They leapt over a row of boulders and ran into the clearing form earlier that day. Ranma and Ryouga took frantic glances around, looking for any sign of Akane.

"Looking for this?" A cool voice sounded from the shadows.

A/N: Thank you all reviewers. I was so glad to hear that you guys liked my story, because I was worried about how strange it might have sounded. Oh, well, I'm just glad that people want more. It was fun reading those reviews and I want to thank all the reviewers, because that was the most reviews I ever got on the first chapter. Well, I'll try to update faster now that I know the story is liked. Sayonara. Oh and thanks for telling me what author alert is!


End file.
